The Adventures of Missy and Micaela
by Hawaiian Mellen
Summary: Missy Weasley and Micaela Potter in Hogwarts. Set during OOtP. R+R!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes: This is by Boo and me. My big sister (http://www.fanfiction.net/~valardamned) typed this up and uploaded it for us. Marian is her character. I don't own HP.  
  
---  
  
Chapter One  
  
Dear Missy,  
  
I really miss you and I can't wait until the school year starts, I can't wait until we get together soon, because I am having a really bad time at the Dursley's. Considering Dudley loves me. Have you gotten your school list yet? I'm a prefect! Are you at the Burrow still? Where are you? I hope to meet up with you soon.  
  
Sincerely, Micaela  
  
Hey,  
  
Yeah, I'll ask my mom if we can do something. No, I haven't gotten my school list, but Hermione and Ron have. Hermione is with me, we aren't Burrow, we're at The OP.   
  
Sincerely, Lucy  
  
Lucy,  
  
What? You're with Hermione? And what's The OP, anyways? See you when school starts!  
  
Sincerely, Micaela  
  
---  
  
Missy runs up to Micaela, shouting "Hi Micaela," then muttering "Hey, Harry."  
  
The Dursley's were staring at Missy.   
  
  
  
"Heh." said Missy. "What are they doing here?"  
  
"They're my aunt and uncle and cousin."  
  
"Duh, I asked what they were doing here, not who they are."  
  
"I stayed with them for the summer, so Harry and I have to come to the train station with them."  
  
"Why can't you just fly like a normal wizard?"  
  
"'Cuz I'm not allowed to take any of my stuff out, other than Pepper and my books."  
  
Missy and Micaela walk over to the wall, run into it, and see the big Hogwarts Express train. They say their farewells, and they jump onto the train, wave goodbye, and they're off. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
They quickly found an empty compartment in the end of the train. Then a strange girl walked up to them.   
  
"You two don't mind me being here?" She asked. She was Marian, of Ravenclaw. "Everywhere else is full."  
  
Missy and Micaela talk it over. Micaela, being a Potter, tossed her shoulder length black hair back as she answered. "Yes."  
  
"Thank you." Said Marian, brushing sandy hair from her face. "Thanks."  
  
"Hi, I'm Missy - well, Lucy Weasley - but I go by Missy." She flung back her strawberry blonde hair and stared down at the scar under on her pinky.  
  
Micaela Potter put her hand on her neck and said "Ouch." because her scar was burning. Her face was scrunched up because of her scar.  
  
"So, what kind of wand do you have?" Missy asked, scratching her very pale skin.  
  
Marian however had turned her attention to her book and was not listening to Missy.  
  
"Well, I have a maple wood with dragon heart string, 12 inches, if you care to know anything," she said in a snotty way.  
  
"And I have a 13 inch redwood with a phoenix feather." Said Micaela.  
  
Marian waved her long wand over her head. "Rosewood, Pegasus feather, 14 inches, since it seems to mean so much to you."  
  
Missy sighed and tossed her head. She heard the jingle of the food cart.   
  
"Anything off the trolley, dears?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll have three chocolate frogs and three bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans." Said Missy.  
  
"I'll have the lot of it." Micaela added.  
  
"Save one Cauldron Cake?" Marian asked, snatching the last one before Micaela could.  
  
Missy handed over the money for her things, given to her by Fred and George from Harry's Triwizard Tournament winnings. Micaela pulled out her money bag, and instead of just giving the amount she was supposed to give, she gave the trolley lady extra. Miriam tossed a galleon to the lady, who smiled.   
  
They are their candy very fast, saving some for the long, dull school year. Then they went and got on their robes. And Micaela hurried to the prefect place. Missy wandered around aimlessly, until stumbling on the compartment of Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "Hey guys, there's some Marian girl in my compartment, and I'm not sitting there alone with her. Besides, it was Micaela's idea, anyway."  
  
"Where is Micaela?" Harry asked.   
  
Hermione added, "Marian is the smartest girl in Ravenclaw, she's not all bad,"  
  
Ron's like "I still think she's a bum..."  
  
"Yeah, well, I agree with you Ron. Hermione, I don't agree with you anyway, besides, you guys's better be getting down to the prefects place."   
  
The train pulled up at the station, all of the kids got off, Missy finally joined up with Micaela, and they got into the carriage pulled by the threstrals, which they both could see. 1.) Micaela had seen her mother die, and 2.) Missy could see it because she saw her grandmother die. 


End file.
